Wish
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: Canada makes a wish, hoping that he will be noticed one day. He thought that the wish didn't come true, but it did. America showed him that he wasn't alone. Truth be told, Canada's wish was already granted before he even wished it.
1. Chapter 1

America was sitting beside Canada at the world meeting, eating a hamburger. A fight had broken out between France and England so Germany started to yell. America kept eating. He noticed Canada was staring at him. America looked at him and smiled, making Canada jump a bit and he smiled back nervously. Canada looked around and America tilted his head.

"Something wrong Canada?"

"A-Ah no Amer-"

"Who are you talking to America?" China asked, unknowingly interrupting Canada. America looked at him.

"I'm talking to Canada," he said. China gave him a confused look.

"Who's Canada?"

"D-Don't worry about it America..." Canada said. America looked at him and frowned.

"Haha... I'm use to it..." Canada looked at the table sadly. America watched as he played with his hand. Then he smiled.

"Hey Canada, do you want to hang out with me after the meeting?" America asked, making Canada look up at him.

"A-Ah. Really? You would hang out wih a loser like me?"

"Of course! And your not a loser," America said as he smiled at him. Canada smiled alittle.

"Alright America..."

...

Canada watched everyone leave. America got up and looked at him.

"Ready to go?"

"Y-Yea."

America grabbed his hand and ran from the room. Canada was quite surprised by this. He tried to keep up but he couldn't.

"S-slow down A-America!"

"Oh, sorry Canada!" America said as he slowed down. Canada was breathing heavy even though it wasn't that long of a run. America rubbed Canada's head and laughed, making Canada blush.

"Ah... Don't laugh..."

"Why not?" America asked. Canada just looked at him with puffed out cheeks.

"Aw don't look at me like that Canada!" America grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them.

"O-Ow! America that hurts!" Canada cried and America let his cheeks go.

"Jeez..." Canada sighed as he rubbed his cheeks.

"You need to let loose dude!" America said as he saw the icecream shop. "We're here!"

Canada looked at the shop. America walked in and over to the counter with Canada following.

"What do you want? It's my treat!"

After the man gave them what they ordered, America led Canada to a table. They sat down and began to eat.

"You... Didn't have to do this..." Canada said and America looked at him.

"I wanted too!"

"T-Thanks..." Canada said as he blushed.

How cute, America thought as he as he ate his icecream. He watched as Canada ate, noticing his face was getting red.

"You okay Canada? Your face is red."

"A-Ah?! It's nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"I was just thinking to myself... That's all," Canada said as he smiled nervously.

"Okay!"

Soon they finished their icecream and Canada looked at America.

"So... What now?" he asked. America looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Hm... Want to go to the park?" he asked, recieving a nod from Canada. They both stood up and left the icecream shop.

...

"Ah... There it is America," Canada said as he saw the park come into view.

"Yea!"

Canada walked over and America grabbed his hand. Canada looked up at America with a surprised look and America just smiled. Canada blushed and looked away. America saw that and decided to tease him a bit.

"Aw, are you embarassed?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Canada said. America laughed and watched a couple walk by.

"A-Ah..."

"Something wrong?" America asked as he looked at him.

"N-No..." They walked around in silence for a bit.

"What are we going to do?"

"Hm... Want to o to the fountain and make a wish?" America asked.

"S-Sure."

America took him to the fountain and gave him a coin. Canada took the coin and looked into the fountain.

...

Canada closed his eyes.

I wish... I had more friends... Then I won't be lonely, he thought flipped the coin. After it landed in the fountain he looked at America and smiled.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Are you not going to make a wish...?" Canada asked as he tilted his head. America laughed.

"I'm a hero! I don't make wishes, I make them come true!"

"A-Ah...Okay." Canada blushed when America patted his head.

"He... Keeps touching me, Canada thought.

"Your face is kind of pinkish again. Are you sure you're not catching a cold or anything?" America asked.

"I-I'm fine! Please don't worry about me!"

"But I have to worry. Your my brother after all, I dont want you to get sick!"

"Ahh..." Canada closed eyes and sighed. "Fine... It's just that you're giving me all this attention... I'm not use to it..."

"Oh," America said as Canada looked away.

"So you like the attention I'm giving you?" America asked with a grin. Canada looked at him with a flustered face.

"A-Ah... I... I..."

"So you do!" America said as he laughed.

"America! Don't laugh!" Canada whined.

"Why not dude!"

"Your making me embarrassed..." Canada said, lowering his voice.

"Haha your too cute sometimes Canada!" America exclaimed, making Canada blush more.

He just called me cute, Canada thought.

"C'mon," America said as he walked off and Canada followed. Canada looked up at America as he began to whistle. America looked at him and Canada quickly looked away.

I hope he didn't see me looking, he thought as the wind began to blow. America shivered and laughed.

"Whew... Cold chill."

"Haha... Yea. It will be getting dark soon," Canada said as he rubbed his arms.

"Yup."

"It's about time for me to go America... I have to feed Kumagichi."

"Okay. See ya later Canada," America said and Canada smiled.

"Bye America..." Canada said and he headed home.

* * *

Another thing me and my friend wrote together. I still prefer AmericaXJapan, but this couple is kinda cute too. Updates may be slow, but please be patient with me! School has started back up today, so I have very limited time to type stories. I will try to be as fast as I can with updates, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

America was eating a hamburger while standing outside. He noticed the air was much colder this morning.

"I guess winter is coming soon..." he said. At that moment the wind blew, making him shiver. "Brr..."

He took a bite of his hamburger and went inside. He looked over at Tony, who was playing a video game.

"Hey Tony," America said as he sat beside the alien. He watched him play the game and sighed. Tony looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and America shook his head.

"Not really," America said. Tony put the controller down and looked at him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," America sighed. "I guess I'll call Canada."

He grabbed the phone and dialed Canada's number. He listened to it ring until Canada picked the phone up.

"Hello America..."

"Dude how did you know it was me?" America asked, quite surprised.

"I have caller ID. How are you...?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm doing good..."

"That's good," America laughed a little.

"It's a bit cold now," Canada said and America could tell he was smiling.

"Yea. Winter is coming soon I believe."

"That means... Christmas is coming up..."

"Yea," America answered. He was about to ask something, but Canada beat him to it.

"D-Do... You want to hang out on Ch-Christmas?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"Sure," America replied.

"Ah! That's great!" Canada exclaimed and America smiled. He sounded so happy.

"Haha... Sorry..." Canada said suddenly, confusing the American.

"For what?" America asked.

"Nothing..."

"Okay."

"So... What now?" Canada asked. America got quiet, thinking.

"Hmm... Wanna hang out later?" He asked.

"S-Sure! Where do you want to meet?"

"Hm... Where do you want to go?" America asked. Canada got quiet and America waited for him to answer.

"How about... The movies?"

"Okay," America said as he smiled.

"This time... I will pay for everything..."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yea... Its fine."

"Okay!"

"Haha... See you later America."

"See ya," America said before he hung up.

...

"Hey Canada!" America called as he ran over.

"Ah, hello America," Canada said as he looked over at America.

"You haven't been waiting long, have ya?" America asked, stopping in front of him.

"Only a couple of minutes," Canada replied.

"That's good. It's quite cold out here," America said as he shivered. Canada gave him his ticket as they went inside. America took it and smiled. Canada walked over to the food court and America followed. He looked at him.

"I know you want so food... So... Go right ahead..."

...

Canada sat down near the back of the theater and America sat beside him. Canada looked at him.

"Looks like there wont be that much people in here..."

"Yea."

About thirty minutes into the movie, Canada was reaching for some popcorn when he jumped at a scary part.

Why did America have to choose a scary movie, he thought as he closed his eyes.

"D-Dude you okay?" America asked as he trembled. Canada looked at him.

"I-I'm fine... What about you? Y-Your shaking like a leaf," Canada stated.

"I-I'm cool."

"Alright," he said, but he wasn't convinced.

...

Canada looked at America, who was clinging to him.

"It's over..."

"R-Really?"

"Haha... Y-Yes America."

"O-Okay," America said as he let go. They got up and left the theater. America was still trembling.

"Do you need to stay at my house? Your too... Fidgety," Canada said.

"N-Nah, I'm fine."

"Come on America... Don't lie."

"Haha... Okay I'm not 100 percent, but I'll be okay," America said with a nervous smile.

"If you think you can't go on... Don't hesitate to come over..." Canada said as he blushed. America laughed.

"Your so cute!"

America... Sometimes I worry about you, Canada thought as he sighed. America put his arm around him.

"I love ya man! You know that right?" Canada looked up at America with wide eyes.

"Y-You... Love me?" Canada asked.

"Yea," America replied.

"Ah...I'm happy..." Canada said and America smiled.

"Thank you America... For everything," Canada said as he smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

America woke up and stretched. He got up with the cover still wrapped around him and walked to the window. Even though he was wrapped in the cover he still shivered. Tony walked over and America looked at him.

"Does the cold not bother you?" he asked and the alien shook his head. America patted his head and looked back out the window.

"Are you going to see Canada again?" Tony asked. America looked at him.

"Ah... I might... Why?"

"You're alway happy when you come home after seeing him," Tony said as he looked up at America.

"Is that so?" America asked and Tony nodded.

I wonder why that is... Should I go see him? I don't really want to bother him, America thought. He walked over to the phone and dialed Canada's number.

"Hello...?" he heard Canada's shy voice on the other end.

"Hi Canada!"

"You sound happy as ever..." Canada said and America smiled.

"Yea. How are you today?"

"I'm doing good. Just got some firewood... I'm tired."

"I see."

Should I even ask? he thought as he looked at the floor. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Canada sigh.

"It's nice talking to you but I need to bandage my leg..."

"Ah... did you hurt yourself?" he asked, getting worried.

"You could say that..." Canada said before laughing nervously.

"Um... Should I come over and help you?"

"Haha...If you want I'm not stopping you."

"Okay! I'll be over in 5 minutes!" America said cheerfully.

"Al-alright."

"Bye!"

"Bye," He heard Canada say on the other end. America hung up and walked to the door. He looked at Tony.

"Want to come?" he asked and Tony got up and walked over. They left and walked to Canada's house.

...

When they got to Canada's house, America knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard Canada call from somewhere in the house. He and Tony walked in and America closed the door. America looked at Kumajiro.

"Hi Kumajiro. Where's Canada?"

"Uhhh..." the bear looked around before looking back at America, "Who?"

"Haha, should have known he would do that."

"I'm here," Canada said as he came out of the bathroom and he smiled at America. America immediately clung to him.

"It's wicked cold out there!"

"A-Ah...I was just about to get the fireplace started."

America let go of Canada and rubbed his hands together, "Okay."

Canada walked over to the fireplace, laughing a bit. He kneeled down and lit the wood. He watched as the wood caught on fire. Tony walked over and sat down in front of it, trying to warm up again. Canada just smiled at this. America came up from behind and snuggled Canada once more, surprising him.

"A-Ah... America..." Canada could feel his face heat up.

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing..." He looked away. America smiled, thinking how cute his reaction was. He breathed out slowly, making Canada shiver. He noticed this and apologized.

"Its alright America... I dont dislike it..."

"Okay," America said as he sat down on the couch with Canada.

Canada looks up at him with curious eyes, "Uhh... America?"

"Yea?"

He looked to the side, avoiding his gaze, "Well... I was... Wondering why you were being so nice to me... Nobody has ever showed me so much kindness... It's got me so confused right now."

"Well... It's cause I like you Canada. It makes me happy when we hang out."

"I see... It makes me happy..." Canada shifted his weight. America laughed and ruffled his hair as he smiles.

Canada decided to get bold and looks back up at America, "I... Like you too..."

America didn't expected this. He sat there blushing.

Canada continued, "It makes me happy... Like you said..." America smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He felt Canada stiffen up beside him, "A-America..."

America pulled Canada in his lap, giving him one last kiss. Canada nervously kissed back and he laid his head on his shoulder, trying to hide his blush. He listened to America's breathing.

"I love you."

"A-Ah... I love you too America..."

America lightly rubs his head and Canada shook his hand off, "Mmm! That tickles!"

"Haha sorry."

"Its alright..." Canada smiled. This is when Tony walked over and sat beside them, staring.

"Um... Is something wrong Tony?" America asked.

Tony just shook his head, "Nope. Just glad to see you two are happy."

Canada smiled, "Haha! Yea..! Good point there... Um... Tony."

America held Canada close, not wanting to let him go.

I will always be here for you Canada... That is your wish right? Then I'm here to grant it. After all, I'm the hero.

* * *

Last chapter. Trust me, this story wasn't going to be over 5 chapters, it was for my friend who wanted a short fluffy series.


End file.
